ensemble_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Tips
Useful Information Missions - Every week day, at 2pm (PST) and 8pm (PST) the Devs host these things called missions. They are basically games within the the game that you can participate in for free to earn these wicked cool things called Mission Shells. You will get one for just participating, and the winner(s) usually get three. They can be turned in for epic and sometimes exclusive loot. JOIN THE MISSIONS OR I KILL YOU! Ahem, sorry about that. Goat's Milk -''' Can be traded in for a Royal. Just contact a Dev in-game that you wish to do so. 1:1 Ratio. '''Forums - '''They contain tons of awesome and useful information. Bug Reports, Contests, Suggestions Box, and Lore just to name a few of the things you can find. The Forums can be found here. '''Total Base Attack - '''Your TBA can be calculated here. '''Diplomacy - Anyone can ally someone. They must ally you back for it to mean anything. Allies can share portals, shrines, use each others gates, and pull resources for them from their farms and armile mines. You can only attack someone if they are your enemy, enemies will take fire from your towers as well. If anyone attacks you or any of your structures, they will be added to your enemies list. You can remove anyone from Allies or Enemies list at anytime. DO NOT PAY ATTENTION TO THE NUMBERS BY A PERSON'S NAME. THE NUMBERS ARE A LIE. Actually they are from the old leveling system, and do not accurately represent what level someone is. Trading/PvP - Currently there is not an official trading system in-game. The system players use is a drop trade system. Gold and resources are undroppable and therefore untradeable currently. You have to trade for an item using the sellback value of other items which ends up costing you double, unless you both have items you wish to exchange. People often choose to trade at PvP. The reasons being: 1. You do not lose your current place when you teleport there, and 2. It is barren and a pretty lag free zone on average. BEWARE, though it is currently unheard of, there is always the chance of scammers. Ask a Dev to stand in on big ticket trades, or otherwise don't whine about your loss. Love Server Back-up XX:03 - Server Time is (PST). Every hour, at three minutes after, the server will back itself up. This causes a decent lag most of the time. Beware dropping items, or fighting where you need to be active at all times during these back-ups, as you will often lose the item, or die. Lag - It can be a killer. Literally you can die from it. Well, in-game anyhow, quit questioning me. Lag can be combated several ways. Turn the graphics down to bare. (Press X, Graphics bars, Click under bare). when lag still gets pretty bad, cut off it's head with a nice clean refresh. Refreshes are the the duct tape of the internet. More permanent fixes will be coming out every patch, just be patient. Missions - Every week day, at 2pm (PST) and 8pm (PST) the Devs host these things called missions. They are basically games within the the game that you can participate in for free to earn these wicked cool things called Mission Shells. You will get one for just participating, and the winner(s) usually get three. They can be turned in for epic and sometimes exclusive loot. JOIN THE MISSIONS OR I KILL YOU! Ahem, sorry about that. Livestreams - There are two Livestreams currently. Jesse's Art Livestream on Mondays at 8pm (PST). Jesse creates art for use in-game and openly discusses and asks opinions. I love it. He also plays music, because he is the DJ. Then there's the Friday Livestream at 6pm (PST), which is equally great. This one will discuss going-ons, upcoming events, announcements, and allows players to ask questions and have them answered directly. You will get 10 royals for attending the Friday Livestream. You must take a screenshot of yourself chatting productively and post it on the appropriate forum thread. Did I mention the Lottery ? How absent minded of me. >:) They also draw the numbers for the SUPER ROYAL MEGA DELUXE DOUBLE lottery. Category:Content